Some devices generate a lot of heat when operating. Heat generated within the device is unwanted and can cause other internal modules to degrade or fail. Some devices incorporate fans to move the heat externally. However, fans consume a relatively large amount of energy. In the past, the fan would simply be turned on when the device begins operating and turned off when the device stops operating. However, due to the relatively large amount of energy consumption and the desire to make devices more efficient and environmentally friendly (“green”), the simple on-off approach is not efficient enough.
One solution has been to include a thermostat or a temperature monitor/sensor inside of the device. The temperature sensor may provide feedback that can be used to selectively control when to turn on the fan and when to turn off the fan.
However, using a thermostat or temperature sensor inside the device adds costs to the device. For example, an interface to the processor is required, additional wiring, adding a location for receiving the temperature sensor, and the like, all add costs to the device in addition to the temperature sensor itself.